


Reunion, Relief, and Rejuvination

by Youremyalways



Category: Glee
Genre: Conversation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: On the night of their wedding, Kurt and Blaine have a much needed conversation and some even much more needed... private time.(Aka it always really bothered me that Glee never addressed all the tension b/w Klaine before the wedding and I wanted them to clear the air and then have mindblowing sex so... here we are).
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Reunion, Relief, and Rejuvination

Kurt can count the amount of times he’s ever been grateful for Sue Sylvester on one hand. 

But… this is  _ definitely  _ one of those times. 

If she hadn’t booked a hotel room for Kurt and Blaine after the wedding, and they had to go back to one of their family houses when all they wanted was to be alone… well, the mood for the night would be very,  _ very _ different.

Instead, they bid farewell to all of their lovely friends, spent thirty minutes making out in the backseat of a limo, practically ran into the hotel to check in, and scrambled up the stairs (which they agreed were faster than the elevator when their room was on the third floor). 

They’d been desperate the entire night to rip each others clothes off and devour one another. Kurt could feel it pulsing through his body, and could see it all over Blaine’s face as well. 

Which is why he was so shocked when Blaine didn’t immediately jump his bones once they were in private.

The second the door slammed shut behind them and Blaine shoved him hard up against the door, Kurt prepared himself to be kissed like he’d never been kissed before. He brought his hands up to grip Blaine’s waist and watched carefully, waiting for his husband to lean forward so he could eagerly meet him halfway. Except… Blaine didn’t move. 

He stood perfectly still with his hands cemented to Kurt’s shoulders, eyes laser focused on his lover with a gaze so warm it could make Kurt melt. As the seconds continued to pass by, Kurt started to grow impatient. As much as he loved being looked at like he was the only thing in the world that mattered, he was dying to kiss his husband, in private, on their wedding night. So, he figured if Blaine wasn’t going to initiate it, he would. 

Kurt started to lean forward, eyes fixated on Blaine’s lips to send a crystal clear message. He couldn’t help but let out a little whine when Blaine leaned backwards, away from his lips.

“Blaine, wh-”

“Just,” Blaine cut him off gently, “Let me look at you for a second.”

Kurt sighed, but nonetheless leaned backwards against the door and locked his gaze with Blaine’s. He had to take a step back and remember that this? This is why he loves Blaine. Because he’s intimate, and sentimental, and cares about so much more than just physical connection. Because he takes the extra minute to slow down and appreciate his life in the moment. Kurt just feels so damn lucky that he gets to be a part of that life. 

Blaine’s eyes trailed over him and Kurt squirmed a little. He felt so vulnerable and open. Like every inch of him was on display and there was nowhere to take cover. 

“You’re so,  _ so  _ beautiful.” Blaine whispered after a moment, tears glistening in his eyes as he finally leaned forward. Kurt braced himself for a kiss, but again was disappointed when Blaine instead just pressed his forehead against Kurt’s, closing his eyes and just breathing in the closeness. Kurt relaxed into the touch, letting out a deep, content breath and just allowing himself to meet Blaine in the moment. It was actually really quite nice to slow down like this. Things had been non stop since he came back to Lima and it was wonderful to have the chance to take a step back and just focus on the ‘now’. 

“This is nice.” He voiced in a soft, leisurely tone as he swiped his thumbs gently over Blaine’s hip bones. 

“Mhmmm.” Blaine just hummed his agreement, giving Kurt’s shoulders a firm squeeze. 

Not an ounce of Kurt was frustrated anymore. Now he was just blissfully relaxed. The urge he had mere moments ago to throw Blaine onto the bed and have his way with him was completely flushed away. He could stay like this forever. 

Unfortunately, Blaine broke the silence after a few minutes. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt’s temple, “I don’t mean to kill the mood or anything, I just… I’m very,  _ very _ grateful that we’ve gotten to this point, and I’m very, very grateful for you and I just need a moment to-”

“Hey,” Kurt cut Blaine off with an even softer whisper as he slid a hand up from his waist to his cheek and caressed the skin there with his thumb, “I absolutely love that about you. And I feel it too. There is nothing to apologize for.” 

Blaine’s breath shuddered and he ducked his head into the crook of Kurt’s shoulder, announcing, “I love you so much.”

Before Kurt could echo the sentiments, Blaine started pressing kisses and sucking hickies into his neck. He couldn’t speak, goddammit, he could barely stifle the moan that begged to leave his mouth by biting down on his lip. His eyelids slammed shut and he tilted his head to grant his husband easier access. Blaine laughed a little at the way Kurt immediately reacted, and took it as encouragement to start trailing kisses further down towards his collarbone He couldn’t help but groan when he was halted by the collar of Kurt’s tux. 

“I need this off.” He spoke desperately, pulling away from Kurt to grip onto the sleeves on his jacket. 

Kurt just nodded, helping Blaine undo the two front buttons before tossing the suit jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor. Then, Blaine reached for Kurt’s waist and all but tore his white shirt loose from where the hem was tucked into his pants. He furiously worked on the buttons, Kurt still pressed to the door, before finally ripping the shift off of Kurt’s shoulders and gaining full access to his torso. Blaine’s eyes widened and he had to stop for a moment to take in the sight in front of him. His mouth watered at the way Kurt’s dark nipples contrasted his pale skin, and at the defined curves of his pecs. Kurt was in damn good shape the last time they dated, but he was somehow even more toned now. He had a defined six pack that was faint enough to look completely real, yet bold enough to be sexy as all hell. Even his shoulders looked superbly sculpted, all taut and muscular. It took his breath away. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, starting to bring his arms up to cross over his stomach in insecurity. 

“No, no, no,” Blaine grabbed Kurt’s forearms and pulled them away from his body, “You look  _ amazing _ . Seriously, like, the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

Kurt felt heat gather in his cheeks and he looked down slightly, taking a deep breath before reaching up to grab onto Blaine’s bowtie. He yanked it loose in one fluid motion and Blaine swore to god every drop of water in his mouth dissipated. He stood awestruck as Kurt tore off his jacket and shirt, bringing him quickly to the same state of undress. 

“Bed?” Kurt asked breathlessly as he took in Blaine’s gorgeous body with hungry eyes. 

Blaine nodded eagerly and instantly, grabbing ahold of Kurt’s hand and pulling him away from the door and towards the king sized bed in the middle of the room. Before jumping onto the mattress, both men kicked off their shoes and Kurt swung an arm across the pillows to knock the chocolates that were laid out for them onto the floor. 

“We’re gonna have to clean those up later, you realize that, right?” Blaine laughed, even as Kurt walked backwards toward the bed, looping a finger into one on Blaine’s belt loops to pull him along with him. 

“I’m not concerned about it.” Kurt smirked, halting his movements when his calves hit the bed and pulling Blaine flush against him. He tilted his head to the side and whispered right into Blaine’s ear seductively, “Are you?” 

Blaine couldn’t even formulate words, he just shook his head rapidly from side to side in negation. Kurt smirked once again and breathed out, “Good.”

In a matter of seconds, Kurt swapped places with Blaine and pushed his husband down onto the bed. Blaine felt all the air leave his lungs and all the blood rush to his dick. Nothing- and he means  _ nothing-  _ turned him on like Kurt taking control. Nothing was even close. He licked his lips and squirmed further onto the bed so his full body was on the mattress, watching excitedly as Kurt crawled onto the bed on all fours until he was hovering over Blaine, legs straddling his waist and hands on either side of his head. 

“Gorgeous,” Kurt breathed out as he glided his eyes over Blaine’s naked chest, running a hand down Blaine’s side until it reached his belt. 

Blaine’s hands were already undoing Kurt’s own black buttons, sliding his pants down his legs until Kurt could kick them off with some effort. Kurt was trying to duplicate the favor, but once Blaine’s pants were off, he couldn’t stifle a laugh.

“Reindeer briefs, seriously?” Kurt laughed as he tugged on the waistband of Blaine’s underwear, which were painted green with little brown deer faces scattered around.

“Yeah, actually they were a Christmas gift from Dave.” Blaine slowed down his words at the end of the sentence and ducked his head down in regret as he realized what he was saying. 

Kurt swallowed around the lump that suddenly climbed into his throat and looked off to the side. As much as he wanted to move on from the past and be in the present, hearing about Dave and Blaine was certainly still a sore spot (and a definite boner killer). He slid his hands off of Blaine’s hips and let himself drop to the bed, the heat of the moment lost. 

“I’m sor-” Blaine started with dewy eyes, remorse lacing his voice, but Kurt cut him off.

“Maybe we should talk.” He whispered softly.

There was an immediate fear blossoming in Blaine’s eyes, and Kurt quickly rushed to alleviate it.

“Come here.” He whispered, gesturing with a tilt of his neck for Blaine to cuddle up next to him. Kurt’s husband flipped onto his side and maneuvered until his upper body was spread across Kurt’s chest and his head rested on his left pec. Kurt bent his neck and head forward slightly so he could press a gentle kiss to Blaine’s hair in response, “I just think before we jump to the sex part we should probably… diffuse some of the tension.”

He started running his fingers lazily over his  _ husband’s _ bicep, drawing invisible little circles on Blaine’s pale skin. He felt the limb beneath his hand tighten up just barely. The part of Blaine's upper body that was spread across Kurt’s chest rose just the tiniest bit off of him, immediately revealing to Kurt that Blaine had tensed up. Still, they needed to talk, no matter how painful the conversation was going to be. Kurt couldn’t bend on that. So he waited for Blaine to agree, still smoothing fingers over taut flesh. 

“Okay.” Came his quiet response maybe a minute later, the hesitancy of his response nullifying the false confidence he tried to lace his voice with. 

“Okay.” Kurt repeated in a sigh, expressing his relief at not having to push Blaine into doing this. He gave the younger man a comforting squeeze on the arm and started with a little smile, “Where to begin?”

Blaine snorted a little and shifted his head slightly on Kurt’s chest, “Got me.” 

“Well,” Kurt started, nerves creeping into his voice now, “Maybe we should just… go over everything. I don’t want us to question how the other feels about anything, or keep anything secret. Any questions, or awkwardness, or unspoken things… I want it all out in the open so we can understand it, move past it, and enjoy this night and the rest of our lives together.”

Blaine smiled a little at the thought and nuzzled Kurt’s collarbone with his nose. Once again, they were on the exact same page. Always two halves of the same soul. Blaine was relieved, and unsurprised, that Kurt also felt the weight of the tension-filled months that followed their abrupt break up and wanted to discuss it. Blaine was hard as hell, endlessly content, and in love with Kurt beyond words- but he couldn’t deny that he’s been thinking about everything too, and he hates feeling like they don’t have complete transparency. 

“I think that's a great idea.” He agreed, lifting his head to make eye contact with Kurt and give him a reassuring smile. 

Kurt smiled back, and couldn’t resist leaning forward and pressing his lips briefly to Blaine’s. The younger man reached a hand up to cup his husband’s cheek before pulling away. As much as he would love to get lost in Kurt’s lips, they had more important things at hand. 

“Do you want to be able to look at me?” Blaine asked softly, ready to adjust his position if Kurt gave the word. He wanted more than anything to just cuddle right back up against Kurt, but knew sometimes a heavy conversation required eye contact. The way he was upright right now was temporary at best, his elbows already starting to burn. If Kurt said yes, he’d definitely have to move. 

“No.” Kurt assured much to Blaine’s bliss, running a hand over the back of his neck, “I’d rather have you right here, in my arms.” 

Blaine smiled softly and nodded, dropping his elbows and once again curling his body against Kurt’s so his upper body laid across his chest. He settled his head over Kurt’s left pec and brought a hand up to rest over the right side of his stomach. Warmth fluttered in his chest when Kurt looped an arm around his back and used it to pull him closer. They fit so perfectly together, and it was just so easy. They fell right back into their rhythm pre-breakup disaster, all soft touches and love confessions and endless kisses. Blaine was remembering things about Kurt that he didn’t even recall forgetting. It was nice.

“I missed this.” Blaine voiced his thoughts, closing his eyes momentarily as he breathed in Kurt’s familiar smell.

Kurt hummed in agreement, holding Blaine with one arm and bringing the other up so he could gently play with Blaine’s hair, a little difficult to do with the gel, but he managed (years of practice). He’s always loved the weight of Blaine on his chest- an anchor to keep him centered and feeling loved. 

“Okay, well, I suppose I’ll start.” Kurt swallowed and bit down on his lip, clearly anxious, “I’m just going to tell you exactly what I told Rachel when I came back to Lima. Plus a little extra, probably.”

He took Blaine’s silence as a confirmation that he could continue.

“Uhm…” He breathed out and suddenly tears were prickling in his eyes as he realized all of the things he was about to admit to. The gravity hit him all at once.

But as he should’ve expected, Blaine could read his mind. He soothed a thumb gently over Kurt’s torso and softly assured, “Take your time, sweetheart.” 

The nickname in itself gave Kurt the strength to continue. He nodded and stared up at the ceiling, absentmindedly running his fingers through Blaine’s hair to keep himself connected.

“Okay. So, about two weeks after we, or rather _ I _ broke things off, I started spiraling pretty bad. I was in the most crowded city in this country yet felt the most alone I ever had in my life. Rachel was gone, Mercedes was gone, you were gone… I felt the worst I had since all of the Karofsky stuff went down. I didn’t have anyone to take my frustration out on, so I turned to myself. I was skipping meals, I stopped caring about how I looked.  _ I wore sweatpants in public _ , Blaine.” He said like it was a sin before digressing, “Something was wrong with me that I couldn’t control. If I even thought about you or what happened between us I practically paralyzed myself with shame and fear. One of my teachers pulled me aside after class one day and said if I didn’t improve my effort, I would risk getting cut from NYADA. So, I decided to see a therapist.”

Blaine tensed a little bit at the confession and scrunched his eyebrows together, “You saw a therapist?”

He was surprised to hear it, honestly. He and Kurt had gotten into numerous minor fights over the years as a result of Kurt’s issues with needing or accepting any sort of help. Blaine understood why, afterall they’ve had long conversations about it. He remembers the tears that cut down Kurt’s cheeks as he rambled on about not wanting to be weak, or vulnerable- how that’s when the bullies got him. Thus, Kurt deciding to see a therapist was a massive step, and a jarring move that proved just how lost Kurt got. Blaine had never seen Kurt low enough to just accept help, so for him to actually seek it out…Oh God.

“Yeah. I went twice a week after class. This is where it gets a little depressing, so bear with me,” Kurt said with a light, almost humorous tone in an attempt to diffuse the tension and emotion, but Blaine couldn’t muster up a laugh, even for his husband’s benefit. Kurt swallowed before continuing, “Kathryn said that-”

Blaine did laugh at that, “You’re on a first-name basis with your therapist?”

Kurt appreciated him keeping the conversation from getting too dark so he smiled a little and played it up, “What! We got along!”

Blaine just laughed against Kurt’s chest and prompted, “Okay. Sorry for interrupting, keep going.”

The smile dropped from Kurt’s lips.

“Right. So, uhm, Kathryn said that because of what happened to my mom at such a young age. And then Finn… I subconsciously started associating loving somebody with losing them. It didn’t help that Rachel fell off the grid with no contact, all of my friends and family lived hours away, and in the past I had uh,” He coughed a little and rushed through the next phrase, “been cheated on. I started building these walls so I could push people away before I lost them. So somehow, in some perverse way, when I ended things between us… I think I was trying to keep you safe, keep you away from me. From everything I’d seen, the people that got close to me- the people that I loved- got hurt, or worse. I saw myself escalating and I couldn’t stomach bringing you down with me. Truth is, I thought I was okay for a really long time when in reality, I was just pushing down all of the stuff that made me not okay. It was like my head was above the water, but I could feel the sand sinking below my feet, and the water slowly crawling higher and higher up my body. Don’t get me wrong, none of this excuses what I did. Not even close. I wish to all hell that I dealt with my pain differently, but instead I took it out on you, and I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for that. Blaine, I am so sorry.”

Blaine took a deep breath before leaning up off of Kurt and meeting his gaze. There were tears gathered in both of their eyes and right as Blaine opened his mouth to speak, Kurt spoke out again.

“Wait… before you say anything, I just want to make sure you know that I know better now. I promise I will never pull anything like that again. I was so severely messed up, but,” he repeated with more emphasis, “I _promise_ _you_ with all my heart that I know better now.” 

“Honey…” Blaine’s face fell as he sighed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kurt’s temple, bringing a hand up to cup the back of his neck. As he pulled away, he kept his gaze level with Kurt’s. His voice was just the slightest bit shaky as he started, “I’m so sorry, I had no idea how badly you were struggling. Thank you for sharing that, I know it couldn’t have been easy, but it helped me understand. I still don’t think I’m one hundred percent okay with what happened, but… I understand. And I forgave you a long time ago, Kurt.”

Kurt tilted his head back to stop the tears from falling, “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” 

Blaine pecked Kurt’s cheek, nuzzling his nose gently against the side of Kurt’s face, “Probably the same as whatever the hell I did to deserve  _ you _ .”

Kurt scoffed a little, but leaned into Blaine’s touch, whispering, “I love you.” 

Blaine smiled easily and repeated, “I love you too.”

He kissed Kurt on the jawline once more before laying back down and picking up from where his husband left off, “To get back to what we were talking about, uhm, after the breakup, I was in a pretty terrible mental state, and I also started to slip at NYADA. From my point of view, it was sort of like the one thing that was concrete in my life got torn away. I was all the way in with you, I was ready to marry you, and then… anyway, I got cut from NYADA. I came back here, got a job. I was… really mad for awhile. Maybe that’s just the way I deal with heartbreak. I eliminated contact with you and anyone or anything that reminded me of you. It was… tough. But you know what? I’m grateful for that breakup.”

Kurt raised a brow, “Come again?”

“I know it sounds crazy, but experiencing life without you just made me truly realize how much I love you. Even when I was mad at you, I missed you. If anything, the time apart strengthened our relationship. It proved that we will always gravitate back to each other, and that we can get through anything together. Also, being with another guy just solidified that I only have one soulmate, and that’s you.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to address next.” Kurt swallowed anxiously, “I know Karofsky changed. For God’s sake, I’ve seen it firsthand. The logical part of me knows it makes sense and I have nothing to be upset about.”

“But…” Blaine prompted, knowing the catch was coming.

“But,” Kurt repeated, “the rest of me can’t look at him without remembering all of the bruises, and the slurs, and the  _ humiliation _ . I will never be able to forget the sound of his voice when he threatened to kill me, or the terror it made me feel. I know he’s changed, I  _ know _ . But… he made my life a living hell, and I just…” He paused for a breath before slowing his words down, “No matter how angry I could ever become at you, I would never date someone that made you feel that way. I promise I’m not mad that you dated Karofsky, I’m just… trying to understand it.” 

Blaine seemed to be thinking for a moment, but then sighed and nodded minutely, “Yeah… not my proudest moment.”

Kurt raised his brows, about to yell ‘That’s it?!’, but before he could, Blaine continued.

“I have two theories. First one: Maybe on some level I was trying to hurt you back. I was so broken up and angry about what happened between us, and I saw being with Dave as a way to make you feel that way too. It wasn’t a conscious thought at the time, it’s not like I was thinking ‘what can I do to hurt him back’, but I walked into a bar, and Dave was there, and… I don’t know.” 

Kurt nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from emoting too much, “And the second theory?” 

“I missed you.” Blaine said simply, “I missed you, and in some weird way, even though your relationship with Dave was atrocious and degrading and rocky, he was still something somewhat close to you. It’s possible that he reminded me enough of you to keep me interested, but not enough to hurt.” 

“I guess that makes sense.” Kurt sighed.

Blaine nodded a little, “Yeah, well, regardless, even when I was mad at you, I never stopped loving you. That should’ve stopped me from dating Dave, and I’m very sorry that it didn’t. I promise from here on out I will never, ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” 

Kurt pulled him tighter to his chest and whispered with utmost confidence, “I know you won’t.”

“God, I can’t believe we’re here right now.” Blaine sighed after a few silent seconds passed.

Kurt hummed in question, urging Blaine to elaborate.

“I’m just so happy,” Blaine admitted, “We’re married, Kurt. You’re my husband. Two months ago I wouldn’t have thought this was a possibility.” 

Kurt made a pleased sound and raised his eyebrows slightly as he bit down on his lip, “God, call me your husband again.” 

Blaine’s eyebrows skyrocketed. He turned over rapidly and threw a leg over Kurt’s body so he was straddling his hips. He brought his forearms up to rest on either side of Kurt’s head and held his face directly above Kurt’s. With an infectious smile and teasing tone, he prodded, “That a turn on?”

“The biggest turn on.” Kurt laughed before reaching up to loop his hand around Blaine’s neck and pulling him down until their lips met. After a moment of delicious intimacy, he backed away and whispered breathlessly, “I love being  _ yours _ .” 

Blaine’s eyes softened and then his lips were on Kurt’s again. This time, he fluttered his eyes closed gently and let his lips part on their own accord. Blaine ghosted his tongue over the seam of Kurt’s lips, and his husband eagerly let him in. They whirled tongues in a pattern that wasn’t rushed nor hungry, but rather exploratory and meaningful. Kurt rubbed the back of Blaine’s neck, holding him close, while Blaine moved his hand up to frame Kurt’s cheek. 

“I love you so much.” Blaine whispered between kisses before suddenly pulling back with a mischievous smirk and whispering right into Kurt’s ear, “ _ husband. _ ”

Kurt groaned and immediately rose up to lean on his arms. In a matter of seconds, he was grabbing a handful of Blaine’s ass and flipping them both onto the bed so Blaine laid on his back and Kurt hovered above him. He flicked his tongue over his bottom lip and watched Blaine’s eyes track the movement, pupils dilating rapidly. 

In a gravelly whisper, Kurt announced, “I’m done with talking.” 

Before Blaine could respond, Kurt was bending down and wrapping his lips around one of his nipples. His breath left him in a single gasp as Kurt thoughtfully sucked the nub into a hard pebble while simultaneously circling it with his tongue. He reached a hand up to card his fingers through Kurt’s hair in silent appreciation. He felt himself getting hard again, his dick twitching behind his stupid conversation-provoking reindeer breifs. Kurt’s hands gripped Blaine’s waist tightly, fingers digging into the dips of his hip bones. Blaine whimpered below him, the pressure of his fingertips driving him absolutely crazy. Kurt trailed his lips over to Blaine’s other nipple and smirked wildly at the way Blaine arched his chest up into Kurt’s mouth. After what he deemed was enough attention given to Blaine’s pecs, Kurt started trailing feather light kisses down his body, across his toned stomach, along his pelvis, and down to his sensitive hip bones. However, he paused suddenly when he reached the waistband of his underwear. 

Blaine immediately detected what was wrong, so he asked breathlessly, “You want me to take them off? You don’t even have to look.” 

Kurt bit his lip for a moment as he thought about it. But then he was shaking his head and asserting, “No. I want to take them off of you and throw them away. You’re mine now. I don’t want you wearing some other guy’s underwear.” 

“I’ll burn them if it’ll make you happy.” Blaine offered completely seriously.

“Tempting.” Kurt laughed in response, but his fingers were already wrapping around Blaine’s waistband and yanking his briefs down, “Maybe later.” 

And then Blaine’s cursed christmas briefs were halfway across the room, laying on the floor right next to the trash barrel and between two chocolates that were also deemed unworthy of space on the bed. Kurt couldn’t resist Blaine’s beautiful, dripping cock now that it was exposed to the air. He hummed in appreciation and wrapped a hand around it, giving Blaine a few firm strokes. 

“Kurt,” he whimpered. That was all he managed to say, but it’s not like Kurt has ever needed words to know what Blaine needed.

“I’ve got you, baby,” he assured, placing kisses all over Blaine’s thighs. He released Blaine’s cock and trailed his palm over his distinct V. 

“So gorgeous,” Kurt whispered, pulling his mouth away from Blaine’s lower half and replacing his lips with his fingers. 

Kurt slid a palm under both of Blaine’s thighs and pushed them upwards, encouraging Blaine to lift his legs. His husband complied, laying back and holding his legs out to the sides, bent at the knees. Kurt took advantage of the position and dove in headfirst, licking a thick stripe across Blaine’s hole. Blaine let out the most beautiful moan Kurt’s ever heard, encouraging him to continue teasing the hole. He swept his tongue across his ass, teeth scraping the sensitive skin just the tiniest bit as he went. Blaine could tell that this wasn’t going to the be hard, desperate fucking both he and Kurt had been picturing earlier in the day, but he couldn’t imagine anything better than the gentle loving care Kurt was giving him now.

Kurt continued to lap at Blaine’s ass, just barely flicking his tongue across the rim every few seconds, until the taut skin loosened up a bit. When he felt some of the tension release, he wrapped his hands around Blaine’s thighs again to pull his legs back down before crawling back up Blaine’s body to kiss him deeply. Blaine hummed happily against Kurt’s lips, kissing him back almost lazily, just trying to drink as much of him in as possible. 

“One sec.” Kurt breathed out in between kisses and then suddenly his weight was lifted off of Blaine, leaving him unbearably cold. 

“Come back,” Blaine whined, hips still squirming with arousal, voice high and needy. “Kurt, please, come back.”

“Shh, I’m right here,” Kurt soothed with a little laugh, sliding back into bed completely naked now, lube in his hand.

Blaine ogled Kurt’s nude body. He’d probably never get over how fucking big Kurt was. It practically killed him in high school. All of those people thought Kurt was some dainty, delicate thing, but Blaine got to see the real him. He got to see the seven inch monster tucked in Kurt’s pants that could reach spots inside him that he never knew existed. It felt like a dirty little secret and he  _ loved  _ it.

He grabbed at Kurt desperately, pulling him back on top of his body and kissing him and kissing him and kissing him. 

“Always want you closer,” he murmured against Kurt’s lips. “I can never get enough.”

“ _ Just can’t get enough? _ ” Kurt sung softly, teasingly, the memory of the song they sang on Will and Emma’s failed wedding night bouncing through his brain. 

Blaine grinned, singing back just as softly, “ _ Just can’t get enough. _ ”

Kurt pulled back, face hovering just above Blaine’s, and took a page out of his husband’s book: he just looked at him—his mussed hair, doey eyes, pink cheeks, and swollen lips. 

“I love you,” Kurt whispered again, because it just didn’t feel right to be in this moment without saying those words.

“I love you more,” Blaine said, and Kurt didn’t refute the statement, even though he knew it couldn’t possibly be true. Instead, he cradled Blaine’s cheeks in his palms, letting his touch communicate what words were incapable of. Blaine’s soft smile in return was all Kurt needed to know that he understood.

Kurt kissed his lover one more time before repositioning himself between Blaine’s legs, gently nudging them wider as he settled in. On his way down, Kurt dragged his hands heavily over Blaine’s thighs. He curled his fingers inward, feeling the strong muscles beneath his pale skin and stroking up and down his legs. He pressed his face into Blaine’s hard cock and inhaled deeply, relishing in the scent, the anticipation, the feeling. 

Kurt slid his tongue up and down Blaine’s length, loving the way Blaine kept getting noisier, breaths escaping in loud puffs. Kurt buried his face in Blaine’s coarse pubic hair and mouthed at the base of his cock, relishing the sensation of hair against his lips and tongue. It would be unpleasant any other time, but here, it feels intimate and private and dirty in the best way. Under him, Blaine starts running both his hands through Kurt’s hair, then grasping behind his ears and pulling him in tighter. “Kurt, please.”

“I know, I know, baby. I’ve got you.” Kurt pulls his head back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Gonna take my time opening you up, sweetheart, my mouth and my fingers, be sweet on you before I fuck you.” Blaine’s brain went fuzzy at Kurt’s words, hips thrusting up into the air.

Kurt’s mouth is on the inside of his knee in a heartbeat, kissing and nibbling, massaging and cradling the delicate bones around his ankle, laying Blaine’s leg down onto the bed sweetly before gliding his lips up his shin. Blaine sighs when he feels Kurt lay down and lick at the inside of his knee, pressing his lips against sensitive skin, turning to the other leg and sucking gently on the inside of that thigh. Blaine was thrumming with so much electricity, adoration, and desire for Kurt that he was practically buzzing. He loved the feeling of Kurt’s sliding hands and lips all across his body, loved the way it ignited a powerful light in his husband's eyes and took his breath away. Kurt loves slow and hard, and has always thrown his all into having sex with Blaine. That, combined with Kurt’s raw skill and the love they had for each other, made Kurt by far the best lay of Blaine’s life.

“Know just how to warm you up, get you ready for me.” Kurt’s breathless mumbling brought Blaine cascading back to reality and he gasped at the filthy words dripping from his husband’s lips, “Know exactly what you like, honey, know how much you love feelin’ my tongue in that sweet little hole, know how much you love my fingers dragging along those walls.” 

Kurt’s fingers found their way up Blaine’s chest, and he relished in the soft cry that escaped Blaine’s lips when his calloused fingers squeezed and plucked at his nipples once again. Blaine couldn’t help but drop back onto the bed with a moan.

“There you go, yeah.” Kurt encouraged, breathing over Blaine’s hard cock, “Know you like squeezing those thighs around my head, resting them on my shoulders.” 

Kurt pinches his nipples again, and Blaine raises his head in time to watch Kurt’s lips wrap around the tip of his erection. He barely has time to moan before he feels Kurt’s other hand reach down to press and rub at the delicate skin of his perineum. Fuck, Kurt’s mouth was heaven, laving and sucking and slurping at his crown, sloppy and perfect. He tossed his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes. Blaine couldn’t even attempt to hold back his shout when the hand massaging his taint slid backwards to push perfectly at his hole. It felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

“Want my tongue, baby?” Kurt purred, nuzzling his nose along Blaine’s inner thigh.

He nodded his head frantically into the pillow it has fallen on to, moaning high and pitiful, “Please, Kurt, please I’m dyin’ here.”

“Oh, well, we can’t have that, can we?” Kurt teased, and then he was pushing Blaine’s thighs apart forcefully, settling between them like he belonged there. Blaine felt like he was high, everything slow and soft around the edges, so sensitive, and Kurt humming softly at the sight of the most intimate part of Blaine’s body. He grabs onto Blaine’s thighs once more and pushes them back against his chest. and pushes Blaine’s thighs back against his chest.

“God damnit, Blaine look at you,” Kurt whispered in awe, pressing wet kisses directly over his hole and fuck, if just a little kiss felt good—Blaine’s a goner. Kurt ran his hands up the back of his thighs as he murmured, “Hold yourself open for me, Blaine baby, there you go, spread yourself wide, lemme see.”

Blaine moaned hungrily, he  _ adored _ Kurt telling him what to do. He eagerly held the back of his knees with the crook of his elbows, keeping himself open and back for the other man.

With a unsatiated moan Kurt planted his hands on either side of Blaine ass, holding him open, and dove in with Blaine’s favorite—broad circles with the flat of his tongue. Kurt loves to use his lips, make them wet and slippery, slide them around with his tongue, kissing and sucking at his rim. It left Blaine breathless, his moans high and breathy as he ran his fingers through brown silky hair. He couldn’t help tugging at the locks and pumping his hips up- not when it felt like  _ this _ . It was so good, better than good, and Blaine couldn’t help the small moans that left his mouth. Kurt’s tongue was the perfect mix of gentle and forceful, and he knew exactly when and where to push and where to be soft and smooth. Again, the best lay of Blaine’s life. 

“Kurt, oh god, Kurt feels so good, your mouth feels so good,” he whimpered, unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt’s working mouth, and he moaned deep and dirty when Kurt looked up at him and—

God, Kurt points his tongue and begins to fuck him with it, pulling back to flutter his tongue around the entirety of his hole and it’s too much, it’s just too much. Kurt’s moaning at the sight of Blaine crumbling under his ministrations and Blaine can feel the vibrations of his noises on his sensitive skin of his taint and he quivers with the electricity. After a few more long drags of his tongue, Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine whining at the loss. His husband simply shushed him before picking up the bottle of lube he brought over earlier and waving it in the air.

When Blaine sees the container in his hand he groans approvingly. It feels like his entire body is vibrating, like he’s trying to think and see and move through molasses but pulsing with hectic energy. He needs Kurt to fuck him, needs him to finger-fuck him, needs to come on Kurt’s cock, needs it all, needs to—

Mid-thought, one of Kurt’s large fingers slides home with a burn so intense it made Blaine stop breathing altogether. He felt Kurt kiss and drop kitten licks around his finger and the first choking breath he sucks in is a moan that racks his entire body. His hips move on their own accord, softly rolling and pressing down, and he can’t help but clench down on Kurt’s finger.

“Yeah, baby you need it bad, don’t you?” Kurt asked in a low hungry voice, sinking his finger in and out of Blaine as he spoke. 

Blaine could barely breathe, could barely do anything aside from holding himself open and lolling his head back and forth on the pillow. He found his voice enough to cry, “Fuck, yeah please, please Kurt, want you to fill me up, f-fuck please, need you…” 

Kurt didn’t even try to ease him into it, didn’t even give him a warning- just slid a second digit in alongside the first with a filthy wet noise to match the filthy dark moan he let out into Blaine’s taint. Blaine could feel how wet he was, a combination of lube and Kurt’s spit, and it made him feel both dirty and incredible. His cheeks flushed at the noises Kurt’s fingers made as they slipped in and out of his hole, and he couldn’t help but smile softly into the low groan he let out through his teeth. He just felt so full and loved. He was as relaxed as he could be folded in half and open, his body was melting into the mattress. When Kurt’s thick fingers curled inwards and lightly stroked his prostate he felt tears spring to his eyes.

“There you are.” Kurt cooed triumphantly as he nailed the prostate with his fingers, a shiteating grin taking over his face. It was always the best when he found Blaine’s maximum pleasure spot, such a powerful and amazing feeling. 

All Blaine could do was cry out a weak, “Kurt…” in response.

Kurt licked his lips, taking Blaine’s whimper as encouragement to rub his fingertips across the bump once more. This time Blaine swore he saw stars.

“Another, another, please god, another,” he begged, voice high and almost undetectable. 

In response, Kurt spread his fingers in Blaine’s ass, scissoring them to spread Blaine open further before slipping his tongue between them, closing his lips around his rim and sucking. Then Kurt slipped a third finger in, pushing it alongside the two others and leaving Blaine a rambling, sobbing mess. 

“Kurt, fuck me, please… feels so good, missed this, missed you, please fuck me!”

He hears the rip of foil and the squelch of lube and then Kurt’s there pressing the thick head of his cock against his rim and even with prep, Kurt’s so big and heavy against him that Blaine cried out into the sheets beneath his mouth.

Kurt took his time sliding in, one hand tightly squeezing Blaine’s hip and the other resting on his pec to balance his weight. Curses fell from Kurt’s mouth as he bottomed out, pleased and uninhibited. Blaine knew that Kurt would give him time to adjust to the welcomed intrusion, so he took a deep breath and let himself be lost in the sensation. Both of Kurt’s hands shifted, moving to rest on the bed on either side of Blaine’s head, leaving the only point of contact between them Kurt’s cock in his ass- and that made the feeling even more intense. 

After a few long seconds, Blaine reached up to cradle Kurt’s cheek and swiped his thumb over his soft skin to get his attention. Kurt slid his gaze up to meet Blaine’s, and then he nodded, letting his husband know he was ready. 

Kurt gave him a firm nod, leaned forward to press their lips together, and then pulled his hips back until his cock almost left Blaine’s hole. He slipped his tongue into Blaine’s mouth at the exact same time he slammed his hips forward. Both of their mouths flung open against each other, gasps mixing in the air. Blaine moaned loudly, bringing his hands up to Kurt’s shoulder blades and digging his nails into the soft flesh there. 

“Yeah, honey, you miss this? You miss feeling me inside you? Me too, baby, me too.” Kurt ranted as he thrust his hips forward over and over again, lips trailing over Blaine’s jaw now. 

Blaine moaned in response, adoring Kurt’s filthy mouth. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d been fucking back onto Kurt’s cock, moving past the point of adjustment and moving right where he wanted to be. The position of his body made it difficult to thrust back into Kurt but it made him work harder and he liked the feeling, especially when one particularly hard thrust grazed against his sweet spot. It made him shout, made him cry, “Kurt, Kurt please,” and then there were teeth digging into the junction of his jaw and neck and he practically howled. 

Kurt didn’t give Blaine a verbal response, rather just kept thrusting pointedly and rolling his hips. Kurt was fucking him with purpose and with every ounce of his attention. He’s always had stamina unlike anyone Blaine’s ever met, but his resistance never ceases to amaze. When he leaned down and pressed their bodies together, Blaine couldn’t help but shout at the overwhelming eroticism of being entirely surrounded by the love of his life while being fucked so fully.

“So good, baby, feels so good to have you wrapped all around me, grippining me with that tight ass, fuck,” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s neck. 

Kurt started thrusting harder now, wiggling his hips until the angle was perfect so he could drive across Blaine’s prostate each time. It made Blaine’s breath leave his body in punched-out groans, every noise at this point distressed and wild, his body bouncing with the force of Kurt’s movements. 

“Stroke your cock, baby,” Kurt instructed gently, his voice breathless, “Want you to feel good.”

Blaine just whined as he wrapped a hand around his weeping cock. He was reduced to monosyllabic panting at this point. He was so,  _ so _ close. 

Kurt’s hand fell to his head and grasped at the hair on the back of his neck. “Want to hear you Blaine,” he murmured. “Want to feel you. Come on. Come on.” Kurt tugged at his hair and twisted, just as Blaine brushed his thumb over the head of his throbbing cock.

Kurt didn’t even try to kiss him, just licked into his panting mouth, gripped at his neck, and whispered, “Want you to come, come on, baby it’s been too long since I’ve seen it, can’t wait any more…”

Oh fuck. Blaine couldn’t wait either, the sudden tightening in his gut at Kurt’s big body pressing into his, his cock pumping gracefully and purposefully into his ass, his lips kissing at his slack mouth—it all makes his orgasm rush forth. And then the hand on the back of his neck slipped forward and there were two fingers pushing into his mouth and Blaine moaned around them, sucking on them, sobbing around them and Kurt pumped into his ass just a tad harder and kissed at the corner of his mouth where his fingers pressed in and—

“Come on, give it to me. Come, baby.”

Blaine’s coming and coming harder than he has in his entire life, cock spurting and drooling on its own between their bodies and he doesn’t know if Kurt’s or his own noises are louder, more affected. His moans are low and long, maybe even more so because of the fingers in his mouth. His opening contracted and quivered around the thick dick in his ass and fuck he forgot how incredible Kurt could make him feel. Waves of heat flooded through his body, coiling around his groin and pulsing in his stomach. It made him tense his whole body and curl his toes. His eyes rolled back in his head when the fingers in his mouth left and sweet Christ they were wrapping around his drooling cock- Blaine saw stars. His vision blacked out from the override of pleasure and he slammed his eyes shut. It only lasted a few seconds, but when he reopened his eyes and felt Kurt still pumping around him to prolong his orgasm even more, he shuddered. 

“Blaine?!” Kurt asked, his voice filled with both awe and concern, as he brought a hand up to wipe the sweat off his forehead. 

Blaine hummed, still trying to grasp onto reality as the aftershocks pushed through him. 

“Did you just… black out?” Kurt’s eyebrows were in his hairline, wonder lacing his features.

Blaine let out a huff of breath and thought for a second, “Maybe? Fuck, that’s the hardest I’ve ever come in my life.”

Kurt’s smile was brighter than the sun, and he leaned in to kiss Blaine’s temple,“So fuckin’ beautiful, Blaine, I love watching you come, holy shit.”

The last of his orgasm was still shattering when Kurt pulled out of him, the tremors shaking down his spine and making his legs quiver. He felt boneless and pleased, yet still hungry somehow. His entire body felt otherworldly, and that reminder of how special Kurt was, how incredible of a lover he was, made Blaine want more. 

“Give me a minute,” Blaine sighed, still breathing heavily, “Then it’s your turn.”

Kurt laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss Blaine’s cheek, “That good, huh?” 

Understatement. After tonight, Blaine finally understood what people meant when they said someone fucked their brains out.

He nodded as his body twitched, “Everything is pulsing, Kurt. I feel like there’s electricity inside me.”

“Holy shit,” Kurt acknowledged, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the realization that  _ he caused that _ . He cleared his throat then lowered a hand to his dick, “Well, I want nothing more than for you to keep enjoying that, so I’m just gonna take care of my… problem, and then we can cuddle up and watch a movie or something.”

Kurt buried his face in Blaine’s shoulder as he slid his hand over his cock once and closed his eyes in pleasure, releasing a shaky breath.

“No way in hell,” Blaine laughed out loud, aghast at the idea of not getting Kurt off, “I want your cock in my mouth almost as bad as I wanted it in my ass five minutes ago.” 

Kurt sighed and let go of his cock.

“Alright, come on baby, your turn.” Blaine breathed out, drunk with pleasure. He was endlessly grateful that Kurt flipped them over, not quite sure if he had the strength after  _ that _ orgasm. 

Kurt was rock hard and flushed dark red. Blaine couldn’t resist immediately sinking his mouth down over the tip of his aching cock.

“Blaine...” Kurt dropped a hand onto Blaine’s head, and it rested there, heavy and flexing sporadically against his scalp. “Blaine, please...”

Blaine looked up. Kurt’s head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, mouth open as he exhaled toward the sky. He was beautiful. Blaine stretched his hands up to run over Kurt’s chest, watching and feeling as it heaved with arousal, then he brought his hands to Kurt’s waist, the pressure making Kurt gasp.

“I’ve got you,” Blaine responded soothingly before licking up Kurt’s cock. He swirled around the head, taking in the sharp tang of precome and dipping his tongue into the slit. He kissed down the side, tracing a large vein all the way to the base, then slowly lapped along the crease of Kurt’s thigh.

Then he sunk his mouth over Kurt’s cock. He slowly pushed forward, taking him in deeper and deeper with each move of his head. He concentrated on the way Kurt’s cock felt in his throat. The way it filled him up. Silky. Hard. Warm.

“Ohhh yes. Ohhhh.” Kurt murmured brokenly. He had to have been close already from fucking Blaine. Light caught his wedding band and the glint made affection flood Blaine’s chest. The person moaning above him was his husband. This was sex and love and tenderness and lust. 

Blaine slowed his movement and swallowed around Kurt’s cock, once, twice. The tightness caused Kurt to thrust forward with an “ahhhh!”

The sudden movement made Blaine gag and he pulled back to breathe and refocus. “Yeah...that’s it,” he said. “Bury yourself in me.”

Blaine glanced up as he licked along the hard ridge at the head. Kurt looked down at him, hair falling messily over his forehead. Blaine loved this. He loved everything about having Kurt’s cock in his mouth. Listening to Kurt’s sounds above him. It was so powerful and giving; uncontrolled and contained. 

Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine’s scalp, thrusting his hips forward so his length rubbed along Blaine’s cheek, “Blaine… please…”

Blaine smiled, shook himself out of his thoughts, and continued bobbing Kurt’s cock in his mouth, messy and wet, all tongue and saliva. He sucked hard on the head and Kurt let out a desperate gasp. He did it again. And again, moving down the shaft with each hard suck.

“Huuuuhh...oh yessss.” Kurt let out a breathy moan. This time the feeling was immediately overwhelming for Blaine. His mouth stuffed full, nose buried near Kurt’s abdomen. Kurt’s sounds escalating.

He brought both hands around to Kurt’s ass and pulled his hips toward him, moving in time with his mouth. He lost himself to the rhythm of it and focused only on the cock in his throat. The way it nudged along his tongue and the roof of his mouth. The spit leaking onto his chin. “Oh yes, oh yes, oh baby yes.” Kurt babbled as he thrusted weakly. Blaine moved his mouth faster. He sucked deeper. Squeezed his hands tighter. Flexed his tongue up and down. He floated along with nothing but Kurt’s warm skin and increasingly frantic cries keeping him grounded to reality. 

He worked the fingers of his left hand into the crease of Kurt’s ass and grabbed on hard, running his fingertips up and down. Kurt’s thrusts began to speed up. His moans were a constant stream of noises. “Nghhh, yes, yes, uh, uh, Bl…”

Their moans, their movements, it all began to blend together. Everything was getting very wet. Kurt’s cock and pubic hair were covered in saliva and Blaine’s chin is soaked. Their coordination slipped into disarray as Kurt chased his orgasm. Lost to the pleasure, he floated along, weightless and overtaken by the buzzy feeling of his oncoming release.

Blaine could feel Kurt start to come just before it happened. The muscles in Kurt’s thighs and butt tensed up and he stilled his movements. Blaine held onto him tight and slowed his mouth. A couple seconds later, he felt the rush of warmth shoot down his throat. “Oh Blaine!” Kurt’s voice cracked as he came. 

Bitterness coated Blaine’s mouth and he pulled off so he could swallow. He dropped messy kisses on the tip of Kurt’s cock and down the softening length, still holding tight onto Kurt’s ass while whispering. ”Oh baby. So beautiful. So strong. All mine.”

It took a long while before they both finally relaxed, faces smoothing into contented grins. Blaine climbed back up Kurt’s body, flipped onto his back next to him, and pulled Kurt onto his chest. Kurt took a deep breath before winding one leg around Blaine so that their legs could tangle together. He slid a hand up to rest on the pec his head wasn’t laying on, gently playing with the thin hairs underneath his fingertips. They just laid there for who knows how long panting for breath in the sweat soaked bed. 

“Have I mentioned how much I missed you?” Blaine asked after a moment, soothing his fingers through Kurt’s hair. 

“I would miss me too if I came like that, Jesus.” Kurt huffed a lighthearted laugh, “All I’m good for is sex, huh?” 

Blaine smirked, sarcastically agreeing, “Oh totally.”

Silence fell over them like a blanket until Blaine corrected himself seriously, “Nah, more like an amazing added bonus.” 

Kurt turned his head to press a kiss to Blaine’s chest, “I love you, husband.”

Blaine smiled like a little freaking kid, pulling Kurt tighter to his body before repeating, “I love you too.”


End file.
